The disclosure relates generally to peep sights for archery and firearms, and more particularly to such sights with where you have contrasting colors for improved focus in low-lights and general lighting conditions.
A peep sight is a rear reference point to help aim a bow or gun. For a bow a peep sight is usually attached to the bowstring and is essentially a hole which you look through to assist in aiming. For a firearm a peep sight is usually attached to the rear of the firearm and is essentially a hole which you look through to assist in aiming. While it is possible to shoot a bow or firearm without a peep sight, it can be difficult to anchor a bow or firearm back to the same location, or anchor point, which results in less accuracy. Peep sights are very common and most archers, military, officers and sports shooters use them as they allow the shooter to aim faster and more accurately.
One drawback with peeps sights for archery and firearms is that they can be difficult to see through when shooting in low light or poorly lit conditions. Low light and poorly lit conditions are especially common when hunting which occurs mostly at sunrise and sunset, as well as for target archers for in and outdoor competitions and for military, police officers, and SWAT in their daily job. In the low and poorly lit situations, a common problem is that the shooter of the bow or firearm can see the target when not looking through the peep, but when the shooter tried to aim the bow or firearm and looks through the peep which constricts the sight window and makes it difficult to aim or even see through the peep, such encountered when hunting, target competition, and on the job. For example, most peep apertures of aluminum, plastic or titanium are cylindrical bores. In low light conditions, the cylindrical bore impedes visual clarity and target visibility. One solution to this is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,329 to Strathman, wherein the peep aperture of a plastic or aluminum sight includes two opposing, intersecting frusto-conical recesses which are tapered equally at approximately 35 to 450 degrees to equally deflect light and form an inside, defined edge of the peep sigh aperture. Although the Stratham peep construction can sometimes provide improved target visibility, many times it can deflect too much light. This can sometimes make it difficult to focus through the peep sight, particularly in low and poor lighting conditions. Furthermore, peep sights may tend to blend into the background-especially with colorblind or color impaired shooters—this causing the user to lose sight of the peep and reduce its usefulness.
A need arises, therefore, for a peep design that overcomes some of the drawbacks in the prior art.